1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle covers and rain suits for motorcycle riders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination motorcycle cover and rain suit. When a garage is not available to a motorcycle owner, it is necessary to park the motorcycle outside, exposed to the elements. Because the seat, engine, controls and other components of the motorcycle are not enclosed, as is the case with an automobile, the various components of the motorcycle are more subject to degradation by exposure to precipitation and ultra violet light. In order to alleviate these problems, various types of motorocycle covers have been utilized and are available on the market place. These motorcycle covers are generally bulky and cumbersome to transport. Thus, when a motorcycle rider desires to park his motorcycle at a location remote from this home, it is necessary to transport the bulky motorcycle cover to that location. When a motorcycle rider encounters inclement weather such as rain, he is devoid of the protection afforded occupants of automobiles. In order to afford protection from the elements to motorcycle riders, various types of rain gear and rain suits have been developed. These suits are generally slicker-type garments, which do provide adequate protection from the elements. However, these garments must necessarily be transported on the motorcycle, if they are to be available to the motorcycle rider when rainstorms are encountered. The necessity of transporting both the motorcycle cover and the rain gear creates a storage problem. In order to overcome the aforesaid problems, the present invention provides a motorcycle cover and rain suit stored on opposite sides of a single pouch.
2. Desciption of the Prior Art
Various types of motorcycle covers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a motorcycle cover is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,147, which issued to R. Kelley on Sept. 7, 1976. This patent discloses a fully manually detachable rigid transparent cover and two detachable connecting elements which provide all weather protection to motorcycle riders and provide protection for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,077, which issued to J. DeVone on Aug. 30, 1977, discloses a top for cycles which provides protection against the elements. One feature of this device is a transparent weather shield which has an adjustable top which may be detached and converted into a table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,145, which issued to R. Pearson on Oct. 16, 1979, discloses a retractable seat cover for a motorcycle which may be unrolled from a spring loaded spool mounted in a housing attached behind the motorcycle seat to cover the seat and the tank of the motorcycle. The protective covering includes a long, substantially rectangular top panel formed of heavy waterproof material and two long, narrow upper side panels provided with narrow lower side panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,084, which issued to D. Gallagher on Aug. 11, 1981, discloses a lightweight covering for a motorcycle seat to the front of the tank and covers both sides of the engine. Side loops are provided for securing the cover to corresponding motorcycle foot posts and opposing front corners are adapted to overlap in front of the engine and releasably attach to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,728, which issued to F. Tatch on Apr. 27, 1982, discloses a fairing for attachment to a modified form of bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,436, which issued to M. Giddens et al on Apr. 3, 1984, discloses a convertible canopy for motorcycles, snowmobiles and other vehicles which is adjustable to fit a variety of different vehicle configurations. The canopy utilizes a fabric cover supported on pivotal struts.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a combination motorcycle cover and rain suit. Additionally, none of the aforesaid patents disclose a compact easily portable package containing both a rain suit and a motorcycle cover. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of motorcycle covers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such motorcycle covers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.